pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ther'avare
The main setting for Path to Power 1. The name reffers to city/fortress the Tei'kaliath settled in for the majority of PtP1, while the cavern in which Ther'avare was located remained unnamed. The region around Ther'avare came complete with a Iron Mine, a crystal mine, a source of fresh water in form of a river, a large variety of wildlife, a trade route, and even slaves. History Before Path to Power Little is known about the history of the fortress before the Tei'kaliath arrived. What is known is that long ago it used to be a city belonging to a now forgotten clan that was ruled over and presumably founded by a dark elf queen/Ill'haress. At some point the this group was driven out by the Nal'Sarkoth and the city was left to ruin. Ruins Ther'avare originally started out as a set of ruins where a group of runaway slaves had made their new home. Deciding that it would make for a good home, the Tei'kaliath marched on the ruined settlement with what little military they had built up to that point. Seeking a peaceful resolution, An'jhali tried to negotiate a compromise with the leaders of the runaway slaves over ownership of the ruins. Already suspicious of the Tei'kaliath the leaders refused to budge. When Ys'sa and the other scouts were discovered by sneaking up behind the slaves, talk between the two groups broke down. An'jhali then offered to a duel between Shiir and the runaway slaves' gladiatior. The battle between the two was intense but ultimately the Tei'kaliath War master proved victorious and he took the other mans life. Their morale shattered at seeing their only fighter vanguished, the former slaves fled from the ruins and were, for the most part, never seen again. Tei'kaliath ownership and rebuilding Having won the battle, the Tei'kaliath settled into the ruined city and began rebuilding it. Over the course of six months all of the ruins were restored and a wall was constructed around the settlement, turning it into a miniature fortress city. Each of the Ranked chose a building to become a combination headquarters and workstation. Dvaraka Invasion During the war with Dvaraka, Ther'avare briefly fell under attack when an enemy force tried to invade the settlement. Since the walls surrounding Ther'avare had yet to be completed, the Dvaraka managed penetrate a fair distance into the Tei'kaliath home and even managed to get close to An'jhali. However a combination warrior force and makeshift militia managed to drive them out. When the Tei'kaliath invaded the Dvaraka's home base a few stragglers tried to attack Ther'avare in the same place they did last time. However by then the defenses surrounding the fortress had been completed and the stragglers were turned back by the defenders stationed on top of the walls. Black Sun Siege/The Fall of Ther'avare During the climax of Path to Power 1, the city came under sudden attack by the Black Sun group who pillaged the Tei'kaliath's previous home. For the better part of a day, the Tei'kaliath deffenders and the invading horde battled over control of Ther'avare's walls with neither side really gaining ground. However the Black Sun eventually managed to breach the eastern wall and forced the Tei'kaliath warrior to sortie out and meet them. While deffenders were all but overwhelmed, the Black Sun also took significant casualties and were forced to halt their attack. This gave the Tei'kaliath time to retreat and call for aide from the Nal'Sarkoth. By the time the Nal forces got to the cavern, the Black Sun had already retreated. Epilogue A few days after the siege, a small contingent of Tei'kaliath escorted by the Nal'sarkoth were allowed to return to Ther'avare and scavenge what items were still left in the city. Ther'avare and its cavern returned to the possession of the Nal'sarkoth while the Tei'kaliath live on the surface in the newly created settlement of Ama'varde. What the Nal'sarkoth are currently using it for and the condition of the city are unknown. Locations City Walls When the Tei'kaliath moved into the ruins it originally did not have any sort of defensive structure protecting it. The Tei'kaliath decided to rectify this. The wall built around Ther'avare was a simple yet sturdy struncture, being roughly two stories in height and designed for defenders to be able to walk freely on top of the wall itself. On top of the wall was a low battlement style wall that provided limited amount of cover for those defending the city. Conference/War Room Located roughly at the center of Ther'avare was a building consisting of a single large room open to the rest of the city by a series of arches. This building was the single largest structure in Ther'avare and was used as meeting hall for the Tei'kaliath to discuss plans for the future and give An'jhali advise. The conference building had a single stone verandah connected to it that overlooked the southern gate. An'jhali's Den An'jhali's Den was a two story buidling located at the very center of Ther'avare where the Tei'kaliath Ill'haress resided when she was not dealing with clan matters. Bath House Placeholder. Ther'avare Tomb Placeholder Tower/Scout Headquarters The tower was the tallest building in the city and was located at the center of the northern section of Ther'avare. It stood at least six stories tall and displayed the Tei'kaliath crest on its south face (the part looking out over most of the city). The scouts held their headquarters in the room at the base of the tower and often used it as a sort of lookout. During the Dvaraka Invasion scouts sniped at enemy soldiers from the top of the tower which lead to the Dvaraka to try and topple the tower. They were unsuccessful, although they did do some damage to the structure (although this was easily repaired after the war.) During the Black Sun siege of the city, two scouts were sent to the top tower to serve as lookouts and keep watch on enemy troop movements. Healing Station The healing station was a simple building located next to Ther'avare's eastern gate. This is where injured or sick Tei'kaliath were brought and was equiped with a number of beds, surgical equipment, and a medicine cabinet. It was also were the healers performed experiments, such as trying out the medical properties of various plants, the creation of poisons, and medical autopsies. Crafter's Hall The Crafter's Hall was a simple one story building located close to the city's eastern gate. It acted as a combined workshop/storeroom for the crafters. Blacksmith's Forge The forge was a small building located near the eastern gate on a level below that of the Crafter's Hall and Healing station. It's close proximity to the Crafter's Hall meant that the forge workers and the crafters could work closely together in the making of weapons, armor, and any other tool that required both metalic and non-metalic parts. Slave Interrogation Room Placeholder "Eat At Katralya's" Restaurant Placeholder Theater Placeholder Gallery Ther'avare map.jpg|The cavern area where Ther'avare was located. Category:Locations Category:Underworld Locations